<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chicken or Lamb Skewers by astrooohaa (astroscupcake)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241642">Chicken or Lamb Skewers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroscupcake/pseuds/astrooohaa'>astrooohaa (astroscupcake)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarDrops [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, flustered sanha, kind of, mj n bin are mentioned for 1 sec</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:02:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroscupcake/pseuds/astrooohaa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> "Yeah, I haven’t eaten either. Chicken or lamb skewers?” </i>
</p><p>“I’ll tell you in a while.”  </p><p><i>“Alright, later, baby.”</i> </p><p>Sanha screamed. Almost.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>StarDrops [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chicken or Lamb Skewers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well</p><p>okay so i wrote this before sanha posted that rocky and him had gone out for lamb skewers so the setting becomes entirely different </p><p>dont even ask why im posting it now i dont know myself</p><p>its all revolved from <a href="https://twitter.com/offclASTRO/status/1314233500208259072?s=20">this</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/offclASTRO/status/1314238089141706752?s=20">this</a> post</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/offclASTRO/status/1314446548370038786?s=20">this</a> is the tweet sanha sent after i wrote this whole thing<br/>i suppose i shouldve waited or maybe like changed this but im lazy af</p><p>thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrosfaerydae/pseuds/Astrosfaerydae">Astrosfaerydae</a> for betaing as always, i literally have no clue what i'd do without you</p><p>does anyone even read notes?<br/>anyway enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanha rested his head on the window of the car, scrolling through Twitter lazily with his eyes drooping to the ballads playing. He suddenly felt fully awake at the screeching chicken noises made by Myungjun coming through his earphones. His phone screen was flashing ‘Hyukkie hyung’ and he groaned. Moonbin or Myungjun must’ve messed with his phone to change his ringtone to Myungjun’s chicken noises. </p><p>He lifted the call, “Yes, hyung?”</p><p>
  <em> “Hey San,” </em>
</p><p>Sanha felt his heart flutter involuntarily at the nickname.</p><p>
  <em> “Done with your schedule, right?” </em>
</p><p>Sanha hummed.</p><p>
  <em> “What do you wanna eat?” </em>
</p><p>Sanha sat upright, “Eat?”</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, I haven’t eaten either. Chicken or lamb skewers?” </em>
</p><p>Sanha hummed again, his brain was still stuck at ‘me and rocky-hyung are eating together!’ He did, after all may have had a tiny crush on Minhyuk. Okay, not tiny, he had been whipped for the older for a while. He also knew how much trouble that could cause.</p><p>“I’ll tell you in a while.” </p><p>
  <em> “Alright, later, baby.” </em>
</p><p>Sanha screamed. Almost. He still let out a strangled squeal, making his manager glance at him. Minhyuk had to stop calling him that out of nowhere. As much as Sanha knew Minhyuk meant to say ‘agi-ya’ in English, Sanha’s heart would always take it in a boyfriend way. He groaned again and distracted himself by thinking of what to choose, only to end up indecisive. </p><p>His mind suddenly hit an idea. <em> Aroha </em>. </p><p>He quickly opened his gallery to pick a picture. Of course, he needed to provide a selca of himself, he liked seeing the compliments.</p><p>After picking one, he tweeted the selca, asking Arohas to choose one of the food items for him. Then, he lurked around to see their reactions. It was always hard not to press the like button at the cute responses.</p><p>He was chuckling and giggling, going through the replies and the quoted retweets. Most were saying ‘handsome’ and ‘pretty’ and answering chicken.  A few minutes later, he received a text. </p><p><b>Hyukkie hyung</b> <b><br/>
</b> <em> yah, Yoon Sanha. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> stop stealing my fans. </em></p><p><b>Sanha</b> <b><br/>
</b> <em> sorry ( ‵▽ ′)ψ </em></p><p><b>Hyukkie hyung</b> <b><br/>
</b> <em> evil child </em></p><p>Sanha laughed, going back to the app to check on Minhyuk’s fans. They did end up making each other's fans swerve to the other person. It was hilarious to watch Minhyuk pout over it. </p><p>And then Minhyuk tweeted; Sanha almost lost his breath over the selca but burst into fits of laughter at the caption. He went back to texting Minhyuk.</p><p><b>Sanha</b> <b><br/>
</b> <em> hyung, let them stay on my side for a while </em>ψ(._. )&gt;</p><p><b>Hyukkie hyung</b> <b><br/>
</b> <em> you started it </em></p><p><b>Sanha</b> <b><br/>
</b> <em> i just wanted to know what to eat </em>┗|｀O′|┛</p><p><b>Hyukkie hyung</b> <b><br/>
</b> <em> that was for you to decide </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em> you decided to steal fans instead </em></p><p><b>Sanha</b> <b><br/>
</b>/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~ &lt;/3</p><p>Sanha smiled and locked his phone. Releasing a content sigh, he rested his head on the window again. He tried to take a small nap till they reached.</p><p>. . .</p><p>“Here at last,” Minhyuk greeted Sanha, reaching out to ruffle his hair as he sat down beside Minhyuk who shifted from being all laid out on the couch to sitting up to leaning back on it in a lazy position.</p><p>“What are we having?” Sanha asked.</p><p>“Chicken.” Minhyuk opened the boxes in front of him, “Let’s dive in!”</p><p>“So much? What about the leftovers?” Sanha took a piece of chicken. </p><p>“Bin-hyung’s hungry enough in the morning.” Minhyuk shrugged. Sanha hummed, turning his attention to the television playing a drama. </p><p>A few silent minutes passed, only filled with the sounds from the drama and their chewing. Sanha had a habit of clinging, so his position slid to laying on the couch with his torso supported by Minhyuk’s side as his head rested on Minhyuk’s shoulder. Minhyuk removed his arm, letting Sanha’s head fall on his chest and wrapping his arm around Sanha’s torso</p><p>All the members tended to be touchy with each other in their own way. Some were rare and Sanha and Minhyuk fell under rare so having Minhyuk all snuggly with him was probably going to end up in Sanha having a heart attack.</p><p>Sanha suddenly heard Minhyuk’s laugh in his ears and turned up to him in question only to find Minhyuk already looking at him. “Your sideburns are moving while you chew, it's hilariously adorable to watch.”</p><p>“Really? Like how they did in our live?” Sanha asked, hand going up to his face. Minhyuk grinned, nodding and moved his hand to Sanha’s face as well.</p><p>“It’s cute.” He quietly said, caressing Sanha’s hair before resting on his ear, giving it a gentle squeeze and smiling impossibly wider. Sanha felt his face burn, he wasn’t going to lie; lately Minhyuk felt very affectionate of him. It could be the usual maknae adoration, since all the members loved to baby Sanha and so it could just be Sanha hoping for a requited love. </p><p>Minhyuk leaned in close to Sanha’s head, “You know, I was looking at your selca,” He spoke into his hair, “and your ears are really tiny. Why are they so tiny?”</p><p>Minhyuk’s tone was adorable and Sanha had to stop himself from cooing at it. He did end up letting out a small giggle and turning away to put his eyes on the television. Sanha was flustered and seeing anymore of Minhyuk’s smile would have him combust. A second later, he felt Minhyuk’s head lean down to his and then felt a nibble on his ear. </p><p>“H-hyung!” Sanha’s shaky voice came out, all he could hope for was that his face hadn’t gone into blushing but it wouldn’t matter since his voice already gave him away. Minhyuk had nibbled on his ear during the filming of the music video of Blue Flame, which had got him thinking about Minhyuk and ending up loving the rapper in the first place. </p><p>Minhyuk chuckled, Sanha felt it rumble through his chest, “Sorry, they looked so tiny,”</p><p>Sanha wanted to ask why would he bite on his ear with the excuse that it’s tiny but he was too busy gnawing on the chicken bone all flustered. </p><p>“You’ll break your teeth if you gnaw harder,” Sanha heard Minhyuk saying before the bone was taken out of Sanha’s hand. </p><p>Sanha’s lips went into a pout, it would be Minhyuk’s fault anyway. He wished he could say that but it would be asked to be followed up by an explanation and Sanha really didn’t know how to escape from Minhyuk’s arm around him. </p><p>He looked up from the television, still finding Minhyuk looking at him. Sanha was going to say something but Minhyuk bet him to it, “Why is everything about you so tiny when you’re so freakishly tall?” </p><p>Minhyuk’s hand from Sanha’s ear trailed down to his lips and gave them a tap. </p><p>Sanha’s heart stopped. Everything in him was yelling at him to run to his room and scream into his pillow but he couldn’t move a muscle as he stared into Minhyuk’s eyes. </p><p>Minhyuk’s eyes flashed hesitation for a second before Sanha felt his lips being pecked. They stared at each other for five whole seconds before Sanha let out a loud gasp and sat up suddenly which caused their heads to bump causing both of them to groan low. </p><p>They burst into laughs from that before Sanha’s tingling lips reminded him why he sat upright in the first place and he turned around, a squeal escaping his mouth, “You kissed me,” </p><p>“I didn’t kiss you,” Minhyuk said immediately, “that wasn’t a kiss.”</p><p>“What was that then?” Sanha asked, half afraid he would be friend zoned.</p><p>“Your lips looked soft, and they’re always looking soft. And tiny.” Minhyuk said. </p><p>“Your point?” Sanha cocked his head to the side. </p><p>Minhyuk looked flustered now, “Nothing, they were just on my mind okay?”</p><p>Sanha found it amusing to have Minhyuk flustered, he whined, “Ahhh, hyung~ what does that even mean?”</p><p>Minhyuk shook his head and Sanha persisted in nagging him. Five minutes and Minhyuk gave in, “I’m just very gay for you, okay? And please get your definition for a kiss right.”</p><p>Sanha stared for a bit before breaking into another squeal, “Confess properly! And I know my definition well.” </p><p>“Gosh, so cheesy. Okay, Yoon Sanha, I like you,” Minhyuk said, his hand coming to Sanha’s face hesitantly and caressing strands of his hair before his thumb traced Sanha’s lips. Sanha didn’t make a noise, his heart was screaming but he just stayed still and Minhyuk quietly spoke, leaning in, “And no, I don’t think you’ve got it. Let me show you.”</p><p>Sanha’s breath hitched as Minhyuk came closer and then their lips met, Minhyuk’s hand going to the back of Sanha’s head bringing him closer. Of course, Sanha knew what a proper kiss is, probably even Minhyuk knew that he knew. He was probably just finding an excuse to kiss him. Sanha didn’t mind, he enjoyed it. </p><p>Minhyuk pulled away, blushing slightly, “Now that’s a kiss. A simple one.”</p><p>Sanha couldn’t manage speaking at all except squeaking out, “I like you, too.” Which got a huge smile on Minhyuk’s face. </p><p>Minhyuk immediately pulled Sanha into a comfortable, snuggly position and kissed the top of his head, “Why do you have to be this cute?” He chuckled poking Sanha’s cheeks, “Be my boyfriend.”</p><p>Sanha just snuggled into Minhyuk’s chest in embarrassment. He would never be able to handle Minhyuk’s compliments. He nodded slowly as Minhyuk gave him a squeezing hug and a whisper in his ear, “Thank you.” And ending in a gentle nibble, leaving Sanha flustered all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope it was okay<br/>thank you for reading<br/>kudos and comments are always appreciated</p><p>i have half the mind to unpublish this</p><p>hmu at my <a href="https://twitter.com/astrooohaa_">twt</a> im mostly saying dumb things :D<br/>love y'all, stay safe !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>